The birds and the snakes
by nagaruda
Summary: Dirk lives in a small village that owes it's existence to a mythical bird like garuda that protects it from nagas. But it also has to pay a price. fantasy AU, DirkxJake, Vore with implied digestion.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was a village surrounded by nagas. The nagas where quite predatorial, and the villagers lived in constant fear of being eaten by them. The nagas ruled over them with fear and constantly terrorized the village. One day, a garuda came by the village. Seeing the state that the village was in, he offered them a deal. They would have to offer one villager of their choice to him each year in return for getting rid of the nagas. He was greedy and opportunistic, because he didn't actually need any villagers when he had all of the nagas he could eat. They accepted his offer and he drove the nagas out of the village. The nagas where forced to flee into the woods near the village.

As the years went by, the descendants of the garuda demanded to continue to have one villager each year in exchange for controlling the naga population. The villagers where worried that the nagas would take over again if they didn't keep doing it, so they accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

Dirk ran through the woods. He looked behind him to make sure he wasn't being followed. This was the worst day he could possibly get caught on. It was the day when the elders evaluated everyone in the village and chose a sacrifice. Finally, he came to a large tree. It had an opening at the bottom that was barely noticeable due to the leaves covering it. "Jake?" he called out.

A head poked out of the opening. A head with bright green eyes, glasses, and slightly spiked hair. "Hello dirk!" Jake said cheerfully. He slithered out revealing his long scaly green tail. He went over to Dirk and hugged him. "How are things going?"

"Not so good." Dirk replied "It's the day before the sacrifice."

Jake gave him a concerned look. "They wont chose you to get gobbled up by that monster….will they?"

Dirk shrugged. "Probably not. They typically choose someone they catch doing something wrong, so it depends who they catch first."

Jake curled around him reassuringly. "Im sure this place wont be found by them. Its far too deep in the woods."

Dirk smiled and kissed him "Yeah, they'll choose some other guy."

After staying with Jake for a while, Dirk went back to the village. It was late, so he went to bed.

The next morning, the elders stood in front of the whole village. "We will announce this year's sacrifice." Said one of them "The one who's name we call shall be escorted out of the village accompanied by the guards." Everyone in the village looked on expectantly to hear the name of the person they would never see again. "This year's sacrifice," continued the elder "Is Dirk Strider." Some people in the crowd sighed in relief while others just watched silently. Dirk's eyes widened. Where did he fuck up? He figured it must have been his timing. He had stayed out of the village for too long and now he was going to be bird food. He would never see Jake again.

Fifteen guards surrounded him. Fighting would be pointless. He didn't have his sword and he had seen other people try and fail at escaping being sacrifices. The guards escorted his through the crowd as several people gave him pitying looks. He walked with the guards until they came to a clearing at the other end of the forest. Dirk heard a loud flapping noise. A gigantic creature landed in front of him. It had bright red eyes and blond hair. Its face was slightly dotted with freckles. It was wearing nothing but a piece of very elaborate cloth wrapped around its waist and several golden bangles with red jewels. It had huge white wings with some red at the tips. It would have looked like a very beautiful young man if it wasn't for its size and its wings.

The guards started to leave. "so" said the garuda "i take it youre my lunch?"

"Yeah. Pretty much. I'm the 'sacrifice'" Dirk said bluntly.

The garuda chuckled. "whats your name?"

"Dirk."

"im dave" Dave picked him up effortlessly. "well lets get this over with" He opened his mouth and popped Dirk in like he was a piece of candy. Dirk couldn't see a thing as Dave sucked on him and moved him around with his tongue. Dave smirked. Humans tasted pretty good.

Eventually, he got bored of Dirk's taste and pushed him to the back of his throat. Dirk tried to grab onto something, but there was nothing he could grab onto at all. He slid into the fleshy tube of Dave's throat and started to get sucked down. Dave traced Dirk with his hand as he quickly vanished passed his collarbone. Eventually, Dirk landed in his stomach. "You're not going to let me out are you?" said Dirk, curling up as the walls of Dave's stomach rubbed against him, and it gurgling happily.

"nah" Dave replied casually, as he rubbed his belly.

Little did Dirk know, that Jake had been following him even since the guards took him into the forest. He knew what had happened when he saw the guards taking him away and had slithered behind them, staying just out of sight. His heart dropped when he saw Dave pop Dirk into his mouth and swallow him. He slithered out, glaring at Dave. "Let him out this instant!" He hissed.

Dave stared at Jake for a few seconds and then started to laugh "youve gotta be kidding me" Jake slithered over to him and started punching his foot. Dave just stood there, completely unfazed. "you know" said Dave "im still kind of hungry"

Jake wasn't listening as he uselessly kept punching Dave's foot. "LET HIM OUT YOU BLITHERING FUCKDEVIL!"

"I could go for some naga" with this, he picked up Jake. Jake wiggled violently in his hand. Dave stuck the upper part of Jake into his mouth and slurped in his tail.

"Let me out of here!" Jake yelled, trying to pry open his jaws. Jake pushed Jake back with his tongue and started swallowing his tail. Jake scrabled, trying to get back up, but Dave's throat pulled him in. He kept getting pushed down his throat until his tail came out into Dave's stomach. He wriggled it as the rest of him followed. "Dirk?" Jake called out.

Dirk couldn't believe his ears. "Jake?! What are you doing in here?!"

"I tried to save you…..im so sorry!" Dirk pulled him into a hug.

"It's ok. At least I've got you now." Jake curled around him as Dave layed down for a nap and his stomach continued to churn and gurgle.


End file.
